utopiakingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiments
Purpose: Conduct experiments in order to answer questions. Questions Question 1: What is the attack order? *Guess: *#Airweavers *#Archons *#Elite Mounted *#Elite Melee *#Mounted Ranged *#Ranged *#Mounted Melee *#Melee *Guess: Attacker attacks first in the case of matching units. *Guess: Treasure items have no effect on attack order (i.e. Demonic General). *Guess: Strong -V- and Weak -V- do not determine attack order. Question 2: What is the damage calculation? Such as, how do I determine what units will die? And how do Combat factors apply? What calculations do walls apply to? *Guess: Armor Rating is Health. *Guess A: Each single attacking unit will strike 1 random defending unit. **Example: If I have 10 Airweavers, and the opponent has 10 Light Melee Infantry and 10 Light Ranged Infantry, the first calculation is 1 Airweaver attack either (1 Light Melee Infantry or 1 Light Ranged Infantry). *Guess B: Each single attacking unit will strike 1 random group of defending units. **Example: Same situation as above, but now my 1 Airweaver will be attack either (10 Light Melee Infantry or 10 Light Ranged Infantry) *Guess C: Each group attacking unit will strike 1 random group of defending units. **Example: Same situation as above, but now my 10 Airweavers will be attack either (10 Light Melee Infantry or 10 Light Ranged Infantry) *Permutations/Alterations to the above Guesses: **Can units counter-attack? Reports of Elite Melee Infantry can do this. (Guess: No) **If the attack against the unit(s) kills the unit(s), does the attack of the same attacking unit continue to apply the remaining attack value to the remianing defending units? (Guess: No) **Is the strike really random or does the attacker attack the fastest living unit of the defender? (Guess: Random) **Does a weakened unit (partial health) apply less Attack Rating to a defending unit? (Guess: No) ** Question 3: Strong -V- and Weak -V-? How does a unit Strong -V- and Weak -V- apply? (does it apply to attack and/or defense? (Guess: Attack only) Does attack speed become affected? (Guess: No)) *Guess A: **Strong -V- against unit, means Attack Rating of the unit becomes x1.5 against the unit it is strong against. **Strong -V- Very Strong against unit, means Attack Rating of the unit becomes x2 against the unit it is strong against. **Weak -V- against unit, means Attack Rating of the attacking becomes x0.5 against the unit it is weak against. **Weak -V- Very Weak against unit, means Attack Rating of the unit becomes x0.25 against the unit it is weak against. Question 4: What determines if a raid is Successful or Failed? Kill ratio does not matter Guess: Probably not damage ratio. Probably a points system that is like Experience Experiments: Experiment 1: 10 Airweavers vs 10 Archons (to address some of Question 1 and some of Question 2) Send 10 Airweavers (Avian Elite) to attack 10 Archons (Dark-Elf Elite). Repeat 5-10 times to compare results. Minimum walls (2 since you need Keep to make Elites), and no other Combat Factors (i.e. no Demonic General, no Training, etc.) *Expected Results (applying Guess C above): **10 Airweavers attack 10 Archons. **Archons that die: ***of 10 Airweaver Weapon Rating) - (sum of 10 Archon Armor Rating) = Sum of surviving Archon Health. ***Round_upof surviving Archon Health) / (1 Archon full Health) = Surviving Archons. **Surviving Archons attack 10 Airweavers. ***of Surviving Archon Weapon Rating) - {(sum of 10 Airweaver Armor Rating) x Defense from walls} = Sum of surviving Airweaver Health. ***Round_upof surviving Airweaver Health) / (1 Aiweaver full Health) = Surviving Airweavers. *Actual Results: ? Experiment 2: 10 Archons vs 10 Airweavers (to address Question 1 - and determine if Airweavers always attack first) Send 10 Archons (Dark-Elf Elite) to attack 10 Airweavers (Avian Elite). Repeat 5-10 times to compare results. *Expected Results: (same as above experiement but replace Airweaver with Archon). If different, then maybe Airweavers attacked second... Walls might skew results a little. *Actual Results: ?